El amor golpeó el frente de tu auto
by Black Song 11
Summary: En un accidente automovilístico, Sasuke atropella a Sakura dejándola en coma, por un inexplicable suceso el alma de la chica comienza a perseguir al pelinegro pidiéndole que la ayude a despertar.


**_El amor golpeó el frente de tu auto._**

**_Autora: Black Song 11_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, pero esta historia sí y los personajes nuevos son de mi invención. No al plagio._**

**_Aclaración: Esta historia ya estaba en fanfiction, sin embargo tenía tantos errores que decidí empezar de nuevo editándola. Aviso que, a diferencia de la versión anterior, ésta será narrada al cien por ciento por Sasuke._**

**_Advertencias: AU, OC, algo de OOC._**

* * *

**_Paranoia._**

* * *

Miré a la izquierda, no había nada allí; volteé hacia la derecha, nada fuera de lugar; observé lo que había atrás, todo normal; retorné la vista al frente para luego soltar un sonoro suspiro. ¿Qué era lo que me hacía sentir tan paranoico?

Observé el semáforo por última vez asegurándome de que seguía en rojo y apoyé mi cabeza en el manubrio de mi auto. Estuve un rato así, sin hacer nada, sólo pensaba en las extrañas sensaciones que experimentaba desde esa mañana, pero mi estado de letargo fue interrumpido debido a las bocinas de los autos de atrás que exigían que me moviera, miré rápidamente el semáforo. Verde.

Pisé suavemente el pedal de aceleración y mi Mercedes Benz avanzó velozmente por la calle dejando atrás a los impacientes que estaban detrás de mí.

En ningún momento esa extraña sensación abandonó mi cuerpo, volví a mirar hacia el lado derecho sintiéndome perseguido por algo. Esa sensación se convirtió en malestar, algo me estaba advirtiendo desde esa mañana que no tenía que salir de mi hogar, pero lo ignoré.

Volví rápidamente la vista al frente, a tiempo para ver a un montón de peatones atravesando el cruce peatonal. Mis reflejos reaccionaron y pise con fuerza el freno, pero no fue lo suficientemente oportuno: el cuerpo de una chica golpeó con fuerza el parabrisas, me quedé congelado, en shock. No sabía qué hacer, sólo podía escuchar los gritos horrorizados de la gente y los autos que transitaban por ahí al detenerse con fuerza.

Lo único que logré hacer tras reaccionar por lo que había hecho fue bajarme del auto para prestar ayuda. La gente me miraba con odio, podía sentir los ojos de todos los presentes sobre mí.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó después, sólo puedo ver las caras de los paramédicos tras llegar en una ambulancia. Ellos, que deberían estar acostumbrados a ver esta clase de cosas, tenían cara de espanto; me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a la chica, tenía por lo menos unos diecinueve años, pero su cuerpo fue severamente lastimado.

— ¡Sakura!—Fue el grito horrorizado de otra chica que se acercó al cuerpo de la que probablemente se llamaba Sakura, me fijé en su aspecto, ambas eran exactamente iguales.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía estar pensando esa clase de cosas en una situación así. En mi interior algo se retorcía por la culpa; si tan solo no hubiera apartado la mirada del camino, esto no hubiera pasado.

— ¡No la mueva! —advirtió uno de los paramédicos acercándose a la muchacha que no paraba de llorar por la chica herida— ¡Tiene una fractura expuesta! —Notó el hombre, con la ayuda del chófer de la ambulancia la subieron y a mí me hicieron un examen rápido para ver si estaba ebrio.

Luego de un rato, la policía llegó y a la chica ya se la habían llevado, a mí me llevaron al mismo hospital cuando vieron que aún conservaba el estado de shock. Allí me fue a ver la chica de hace rato.

—No levantaré cargos—Dijo simplemente y empezó a llorar—sólo porque estoy segura de que ella no lo hubiera querido—vi como apretó los puños, no la culpaba por querer golpearme, hasta yo sentía ganas de golpearme por lo estúpido que fui.

Como la familia de la chica decidió no levantar cargos los policías decidieron enviarme a casa, pero me quitaron mi permiso de conducir; supuse que algo así pasaría, llamé a una grúa para que llevara mi auto a casa, después de esto no volveré a conducir en un buen tiempo. La chica tuvo la consideración de decirme el nombre de su hermana: Haruno Sakura.

Llegué a casa y lancé todo lo que encontré al suelo. Cuando por fin me calmé tomé una lata de cerveza y empecé a beber como condenado, bebí una lata, luego otra más y así seguí hasta que acabe una docena solo.

Miré mi teléfono y caminé hacia él algo mareado, con suma dificultad marqué el número de mi mejor amigo, pero no estaba en casa. Lance un gruñido ahogado, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que necesito desahogarme y él no estaba. Encendí el televisor para buscar algo en la programación que me calmara, pero eso sólo logró enfurecerme más conmigo mismo.

—Hace unas horas un terrible accidente automovilístico tuvo lugar en el centro de la ciudad, una joven de dieciocho años fue atropellada por un automóvil que corría a máxima velocidad, ella ahora está en…—Apagué el televisor, no me importaba nada de eso, corrí a mi cuarto y saqué una caja de cigarros, los fumé con ímpetu, y al igual que las cervezas, me acabé los cigarros uno tras otro, hasta vaciar la caja.

Me senté frente a mi computador y empecé a escribir velozmente. Desde hace unos años me se había dedicado a la escritura y había publicado un par de libros, pero no tenían mucho éxito, desde que publiqué el último no había tenido inspiración de escribir nada, hasta ese día.

Cuando me cansé de escribir, cerré todos los programas y apagué mi computador; tenía que hacer algo para distraerme y no dejar que la culpa me coma vivo. Sin encontrar nada que hacer me puse de pie y fui a buscar otra lata de cerveza, recordé la voz de mi ex novia gritándome que eso me haría mal a largo plazo, ignoré ese recuerdo al igual que todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Caminé de vuelta a mi cuarto y encendí la luz, me senté en la silla que había frente a mi computador y me giré para mirar mi cama, pero al hacerlo vi a una extraña chica de cabellos rosados mirándome con una gran sonrisa, ella estaba sentada sobre mi cama, tenía puesto un simple vestido blanco que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y yo hice lo mismo.

No me había importado el hecho de estar viendo alucinaciones, había visto cosas peores estando borracho, y ahora debía sumarle el hecho de que mi cerebro estaba siendo controlado lentamente por la culpa. Miré mi lata de cerveza acusadoramente y decidí dejar de contaminar mi cuerpo por hoy, miré nuevamente hacia la cama, pero como no había nada me relajé y fui a deshacerme de la lata. Suficiente cerveza para mí por hoy.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?—Habló ella a mis espaldas, y finalmente, me di cuenta de que no era una simple alucinación, era un verdadero fantasma que me rondaba y me hablaba.

Palidecí y moví mi pierna izquierda poniéndola tras la derecha en un inútil intento por recobrar el equilibrio, sin embargo, como dije, fue inútil y caí sentado al piso.

— ¡Sólo es una alucinación!—Me repetí una y otra vez, pero por mucho que lo dije eso no me ayudó en nada.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_

_**¡Hola! Antes de que pregunten: Sí, está exactamente igual a la edición anterior, pero ya verán que cambia a partir del próximo capítulo :) lo prometo ;).**_

_**¿Qué más decir? Ah, sí… no se enfaden porque me haya tardado, lo que ocurre es que quiero avanzarlo bastante para que así no tengan que esperar meses y sea más cómodo para ustedes 3.**_

_**Sin más que decir, me retiro, pero antes:**_

_**Si quieres comentar lo que sea sobre este capítulo, o la historia en sí, no tengas miedo y comenta n_n estaré encantada de responder si así se requiere.**_

_**Bye.**_


End file.
